Date Night
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Trent are out at a restaurant for a double date. While catching up, something random happens, involving Izzy. Duncney and Gwent fluff, with side Nizzy. Written for a Secret Santa assignment. Merry Christmas, MeAndYouForeverBaby!


**On the Total Drama Writer's Forum, we did a Secret Santa. I was given MeAndYouForeverBaby to write for, and I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Merry Christmas, MeAndYouForeverBaby!**

* * *

**Date Night**

Duncan and Courtney arrived at the restaurant Courtney had booked. To Duncan's chagrin, it was an expensive restaurant, so he had to wear a suit, which he hated. Courtney had forced him into a navy blue suit with a thin black tie that made his collar feel uncomfortably tight. Courtney herself was wearing a sky blue dress and had her hair down. She had light blush on her cheeks and minimal eyeliner to bring out her onyx eyes. She was also wearing gold hoop earrings and black wedges.

As Duncan adjusted his collar for the millionth time that night, Courtney turned to look at him before they entered the restaurant. To Duncan's surprise, Courtney's expression was that of annoyance.

"Duncan, could you please stop? Your suit looks fine, and adjusting it is only going to ruin it." Courtney said, her hands on her hips. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Princess. If it makes you happy. It's just that this collar is too tight!" Duncan sighed, resisting the urge to yet again adjust his collar. Courtney's face softened.

"Duncan, it's just for one night. We won't go to such a fancy restaurant next time. I just want us to enjoy the fine food they have to offer. Gwen told me about this restaurant, and she said it was worth coming to. When she invited us, I didn't really have much of a choice." Courtney explained, staring into Duncan's teal eyes.

"Okay, Princess. I'll put up with it for tonight. I just want you to be happy." Duncan smiled, grabbing Courtney and planting a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, both were blushing lightly.

"Okay, Duncan, let's go in. We don't want to keep Gwen and Trent waiting." Courtney said, taking Duncan's hand and leading him into the restaurant.

While Courtney asked the receptionist where their table was, Duncan looked around the restaurant, examining the other customers. He scoffed at some of the ridiculous dresses the women were wearing and the stuffy suits of the men. Courtney came over to him and lightly hit his shoulder.

"Duncan, behave yourself! If you think everyone here looks ridiculous, what do you think they would think of your mohawk?" Courtney asked, a small smirk on her lips. Duncan felt his mohawk as a reflex action, then looked back at Courtney, a grin on his face.

"Touché. Good one, Court." Duncan replied, making an effort not to scoff at anymore ridiculously dressed up people. Courtney let Duncan to their table, where Gwen and Trent were waiting. They stood up to greet Courtney and Duncan. Gwen was wearing a forest green dress with black flats. She had blue studs in her ears. Trent was wearing a black suit with an emerald green tie.

"Hi, Courtney and Duncan! Glad you could make it tonight!" Gwen greeted, smiling at the couple. Fortunately, after Duncan was released from prison, Gwen had decided to drop her grudge against Duncan and the two had reconciled, agreeing to be friends.

"Of course! We wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Courtney assured Gwen, smiling as both couples took their seats once more. "So, how have you and Trent been? It's been so long since we've caught up."

"Trent and I are great! We've just gotten an apartment together, and to pay for it, I have a job at café serving tables and Trent plays his guitar at the same place, so we're always together." Gwen explained, Trent nodding.

"The only bad part about it is that Gwen finishes before I do, so I don't see her for two hours before I finish up." Trent chips in, holding onto Gwen's hand, the two exchanging a smile.

"That's great news! Isn't that great, Duncan?" Courtney asked, nudging Duncan, who had been looking around the restaurant. Duncan focused on what Courtney was saying and nodded.

"Yeah, that's great, Pasty." Duncan said. Courtney elbowed Duncan in the ribs, and he turned to her. "Ow! What was that for?"

"We came to see Gwen and Trent tonight, so the least you could do is listen!" Courtney exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed. Courtney turned back to Gwen and Trent. "Sorry about him. He's just not into the 'fancy restaurant' thing." Gwen and Trent nodded their understanding.

"So, last time I heard from you, you were single! How did you and Duncan get back together?" Gwen asked, eager to learn the details. At that moment however, a waitress came and asked for their order. They all gave her their orders, then she looked up and her eyes lit up with excitement, causing Duncan to roll his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you're all from Total Drama, aren't you? I'm a huge fan!" the waitress exclaimed, clasping her clipboard to her chest.

"Yeah, we're from Total Drama. What's your favourite season?" Gwen asked politely. The waitress almost jumped in excitement.

"You're as nice as I imagined you to be! I loved World Tour, but it can never replace Island as the best season! I was rooting for you to win, Gwen, and I loved seeing your relationship with Trent and yours with Duncan, Courtney." she gushed excitedly.

"Thanks, I'm glad to hear it." Trent said, offering the waitress a smile. She suddenly became more serious.

"You know what? Because you are the nicest people to come here so far, I'm going to get you a reduction in your final bill. Also because I think you're all so cute together!" she said with a wink. She then walked off to the kitchen with a slight bounce in her step.

"Wow, that's really nice of her." Courtney said in wonder. "Hey, Gwen, how did you handle her excitement so well?"

"When you have an over-excited fan, you just have to be polite and keep your irritation to yourself. If you snap at them, it won't end well." Gwen explained.

"You seem to have quite the experience in the matter, Gwen. Does this happen often?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, waiting tables, everyone gets to see my face, so I'm recognised often." Gwen replied.

"And since I play my music while singing, people recognise my voice, so I get lots of requests. It's great, because if they like it, I get a bigger tip, which helps out with the apartment and stuff." Trent added.

"Hey, Gwen, what were you asking me before?" Courtney asked. Gwen's face lit up.

"That's right! I did ask you a question. I asked how you and Duncan got back together." Gwen repeated.

"Well, that's a long story, but I'll try to shorten it. Basically, Duncan was released from prison and two months after that, we met again in a fast food restaurant and exchanged numbers. Three months later, we met up again and Duncan asked if he could go out with me. I asked for three dates before we became a couple again, and he agreed. Those were the three best dates I have ever been on, so I couldn't refuse. I think prison really changed Duncan for the better." Courtney reminisced, kissing Duncan on the kiss when she was done, causing him to blush.

"Princess! That is so embarrassing!" Duncan complained, frowning. Gwen, Trent and Courtney laughed at Duncan's protesting.

"That is so sweet!" Gwen gushed.

"Yeah, really nice, Duncan." Trent agreed. At that moment, their food arrived, so they started to eat. Just as Gwen opened her mouth to ask Courtney a question, the sound of a door slamming open was heard around the restaurant, followed by maniacal laughter. The two couples turned to each other.

"Izzy." They all said in unison. As predicted, Izzy stormed into the restaurant, wearing a lime green dress and her regular green flats. Following her was Noah, who ran after his apparent date. He was wearing a white shirt and black slacks with no tie.

"Izzy and Noah? That seems strange." Duncan stated, the others nodding in agreement. As if she could hear them, Izzy turned to them and cartwheeled over, causing many customers to stare in shock and the two couples in mortification.

"Izzy! This is a nice restaurant! Please don't do that!" Noah yelled, walking quickly over to his date. When Izzy reached their table, she jumped to a stop, surprising them and causing Gwen, who she landed closest to, to flinch.

"Hi guys! How's it going?!" Izzy exclaimed excitedly, sitting in a chair at the table next to them. "Fancy seeing you here! Get it, fancy? Because the restaurant's fancy!" Izzy cackled at her pun, causing Duncan to groan and the others to roll their eyes. As Noah reached them, he sat in the chair opposite Izzy, sighing in exhaustion. His shirt was wrinkled and hair dishevelled.

"Hey, Noah! What happened to you? You look like a cyclone hit you." Duncan asked with a smirk.

"If Izzy counts as a cyclone, that's completely true. If not, as our taxi was four blocks away from here, Izzy decided to jump out and run here. Naturally, I ran after her, since I didn't feel like paying for her funeral if something happened to her." Noah explained, pausing for breath in between sentences.

"Wow, that sucks, man. Izzy, what were you thinking?" Trent asked. Before Izzy could speak, Noah held up a hand.

"Let me handle this, Izzy. I don't trust you to say anything." Noah warned. Izzy put on a sinister grin.

"Why not, Noah-it-all? Afraid I'd say something like how you still have people pestering you about the kiss with Cody in season 1?" Izzy responded.

"Seriously, dude? That's hilarious!" Duncan laughed, though he stopped when Courtney elbowed him again.

"Perfect example, Izzy. You really hit the mark this time." Noah said, groaning. "As I was saying- Hey, Izzy, what are you doing? Get back here!" Noah had to stop explaining when Izzy suddenly leapt out of her seat and flipped over to the dessert section and he had to go after her.

The two couples watched as Izzy was asked by a waiter to sit down, to which she replied "You'll never get me alive!" before she ran out of the restaurant, cackling the whole time. Noah slowly walked out of the restaurant, muttering about how he was never going to bring Izzy to a nice restaurant unless she was sedated heavily. The two couples turned to each other, stunned by the events of the past ten minutes.

"Wow." Was all Duncan had to say. The others slowly nodded in agreement.

After dinner, the couples left the restaurant, saying their goodbyes, Courtney promising to see Gwen again soon and Trent offering to meet up with Duncan later, which he reluctantly accepted at Courtney's insistence. On the way home, Courtney turned to Duncan, who was driving.

"Well, that was a fun night. The food was nice, and Gwen and Trent were fun to be with. What did you think?" Courtney asked, reflecting on the night.

"The highlight of the night for me was Izzy and Noah's arrival and departure." Duncan stated, not looking away from the road. Courtney shook her head in amusement, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, that was certainly interesting. I'm glad you behaved, though. Thank you." Courtney replied, giving Duncan a kiss on the cheek. Duncan smiled as well, and the two drove on in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**There's my Secret Santa for you! I really hope you enjoyed the Duncney and Gwent, and also enjoyed the Izzy insanity. I enjoyed writing it.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, MeAndYouForeverBaby! And long live Duncney and Gwent! :D**

**-Green**


End file.
